dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zf6hellion
Not Dead, Not Yet At Least For those that care about my fan fiction, and wondering if I just vanished off the face of the Earth, I'd like to reveal that this is not the case. I still plan on making the story, though I've been busy a lot lately. Hoping to finish a lot of the draft work soon and get some updates here on the wiki. Zf6hellion 08:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: A Question or Twenty Since KidVegeta iswas not available at the moment, I will answer for you in what I think about the questions. The only way I'd see the Namekian being a mercenary is if he was sent off the planet as a young child and didn't remember much of his past, such as Kami/Piccolo and (although not exactly a good example) Lord Slug. To answer your second question, it is extremely unlikely, and you would require many explanations as to why that is the case. Namekians do possess ; that is how Kami/Piccolo got to Earth. And finally, for a different super saiyan appearance, I heavily advise against it. If you plan on having him become super saiyan before Goku does, please discard that idea, as Goku (or Broly) is supposed to be the first saiyan to achieve that state in 1000 years. I hope this helps, and perhaps KidVegeta can give you further insight. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *I think it would be possible for a Namekian to be a pirate, though it may be a bit of a stretch if he is young. He would have to be rather dissatisfied with his people, either way. *Certainly it is plausible for a Saiyan to do that. Indeed, I wonder why no one else has thought up something like this before. *I know that Piccolo arrived on Earth in a space ship, so I don't see why not. Lord Slug, even though he is not canon, also had a space ship. *For this one, I would need more details. What exactly is this defect? Does it show up outside of Super Saiyan? What changes to normal Super Saiyan does it make? Hope these help. -KidVegeta As you can see, KidVegeta does not seem to have a problem with the second bullet. My problem with is is mainly the fact that the Planet Trade Organization has plenty of soldiers far stronger than saiyans. Now yes, the canon characters go much farther than that, but Nappa at 4000 was one of the strongest saiyans (and probably the strongest, not counting King Vegeta, Kid Vegeta, and Broly) of his time. It would be highly unlikely for that saiyan to claim a planet and go unnoticed. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I guess if the planet is insignificant enough that the Planet Trade Organization, although had ownership, didn't care about it enough to even receive information on what happened. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *About him leaving, how high is the Namekian's power level? I don't exactly know how he could be able to compete with someone like Frieza (unless that character is also quite weak). *As Hyper Zergling has already said, I think it's very important that the planet they take over is not a powerful one, nor a close one to Frieza's empire, so that his scouters wouldn't detect it immediately. *If the Saiyan is an albino, it makes sense that his SS state would be different looking, so I see no problems there. -KidVegeta Communications are never specified. Although the best thing I can think of for that to work would be for the saiyan and his team to kill off anyone on that planet who is still loyal to the Planet Trade Organization. And since the planet is so insignificant, the Planet Trade Organization never gets suspicious about the halting of reports from that planet. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Frost Hey, if you don't mind, could you please fill out the sections for your Frost character within the next two days? I would like to feature it as the next article of the month, but there's not enough on it as of yet. Let me know, thanks. And if you have a picture for it, for the front page, that would be spectacular. -KidVegeta Article Of The Month Hey there. Just stopping by to let you know your article Frost has been made the article of the month. Congratulations! If you have any ideas for a picture that should accompany it on the front page, just give me a holler, and I will be more than happy to add it. All the best, -KidVegeta Re: Frost Again That'll be great if you can get a picture of him. I'd really like to see how he looks! And all of your articles are above and beyond the normal quality of this site, not just Frost (but Frost is my favorite among them). We're really looking forward to your story, man. -KidVegeta DRAWING REQUEST!!!! Sure, I'm busy with some right now but I can get to yours soon. Would you like them on one page or three? Gozon 01:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC)